


Zealous Desire

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Lust, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, sex is not the enemy





	Zealous Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



He is possessive of her. Keeping her close, snarling at anyone that would dare to hurt her. She is kind and pure, and she must be protected. During the day, he watches her from the shadows as she goes about her way, giving her space to laugh and smile with the new friends she has made, yet close enough to rip apart any threat that would be foolish enough to try to cause her harm. 

At night, when Casey returns to him, in their bed, the Beast pulls her down atop him, his teeth nipping lightly, marking her throat. She trembles, not of fear but pleasure, willing baring her throat to him. He purrs softly, pleased, gentling his touch to press feather soft kisses to her throat. She is warm and soft, skin prickling with goosebumps as she barely bites back a moan. 

He kisses Casey gently, her lips soft like velvet and sweet like honey as he strokes his hands up and down the sleek curve of her spine. He hugs her to him, he can feel her heart beating quickly. “You are mine,” He growls, his breath warm upon her cheek. “Mine to love, to protect. You will never be without me. I will always love you, forever.”

Casey presses closer to the Beast, hungry for his touch, her heart kicks hard in her chest. The buzz of pleasure and love burns her as she leans in to kiss his lips, her own lips tingling when he growls lustfully. 

When his kisses find all the places on her trembling body to make her writhe and moan, her heart skips a beat; and when he finds all of the scars that etch her skin, he worships every one with the gentlest kiss, and she knows within her soul, she is worthy of being loved.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1004229.html?thread=111115205#t111115205)


End file.
